Sam's Choice
by themis.ceres
Summary: Sam Collection 3 currently being ReWorked.
1. The Arrival: November, Friday

**Sam's Choice**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival **

_November 6 _

_Friday _

Sam sat up. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Cassie raised her head out of Sam's lap and listened. "Sammie have you started hearing things too?"

Everyone paused to listen.

Jack came out of the kitchen with three beers and two root beers. "Yea, I thought I heard something too."

"Indeed O'Neill, I also have heard a noise."

Daniel nodded. "It almost sounded like a car." Suddenly there was a definite knock on Jack's front door and Sam smiled smugly.

"See Cassie, I told you I heard something." Cassie just rolled her eyes; she didn't see Sam lean in to begin her tickle attack.

There was another knock on the door, this time louder and more insistent. Jack put two of the beers down on the table in front of Sam and Daniel before heading towards the door. Cassie had finally given up fighting and was in the process of calming down as Sam finished combing her hair.

Daniel smiled.

It was just another Team Night; take out and a movie. After Janet died they had all rallied around Cassandra, who had moved in with Sam, by including her on Team Night and focusing on her.

He smirked; they were becoming more like mother and daughter every day. He and Jack had also been stepping up their roles in her life. Every other weekend they would take her out on little day trips and just be there for her. Daniel mused; it had really given Sam and Jack a reason to be together a little more. Even though, he grinned evilly to himself, Cassie did like him the tiniest bit better. When he heard the door slam shut Daniel shoved all thoughts of jealousy aside, lifted Sam's feet off his lap and went into the hallway.

"Hey Jack you okay?"

"Daniel, what's today's date?"

Daniel looked down at his watch. "Um, November 6th?"

Jack just had a frown crease on his face.

Without waiting for an answer he knew wouldn't come Daniel opened the front door again. A teenage girl was standing on the doorstep with a military issued duffle and a trunk. Pushing up his glasses Daniel stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm uh Daniel Jackson. Can we help you?"

Jack finally spoke up. "Daniel this is Diana, my stepdaughter." Turning to the girl on his stoop he tilted his head. "I thought you weren't coming till next week?"

The girl closed her eyes. "Hi Jack nice to see you too." She took a breath. "Um," she began bouncing "Paul showed up and pulled the plug earlier than Grandma had promised." Her voice was drenched in hurt as she shrugged a little too carelessly and hefted the duffle to a more comfortable position across her shoulder.

The shock and hurt Jack felt was quickly compartmentalized and hidden. "I was going to pick you up."

She nodded.

He swept open the door fully. "Well, you know where your room is, we're all waiting for the pizza guy anyway so just dump everything then we can do intros."

The young girl smiled as Jack patted her on the back and made her way through the hallway up the stairs.

000

Running a hand over his eyes and through his hair Jack made his way back into the living room, Daniel following close behind. "Well folks, looks like we've got company."

Sam and Cassie looked up curiously and Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

Jack sighed. "The short story is that I married Sarah after her first husband had died of cancer. However, before he passed away they had a daughter, Diana Marie. As soon as we were married we went through the whole legal process and when we got divorced obviously Sarah got custody. I used to still see her every once and a while." He paused and Daniel could see that he choked back some emotion. "About a week ago Sarah was involved in a car crash, she was declared brain dead within forty-eight hours."

"God Jack." Sam almost reached out.

His sigh was almost a chuckled. "Yeah, that's the reason our mission to P4X-939 was canceled. Anyway I got a call from Sarah's mother a couple of days ago. Apparently Sarah's newest beau had no interest in signing the papers so I'm still her legal guardian in case of emergency." Jack finally sat down. "I was going to tell you guys tonight." He sighed. "She was going to, supposed to be coming, or moving in next week but apparently," he waved his hand in the other direction "Sarah's living will was in her boyfriends name so he chose to pull the cord a little early."

He was able to almost smile.

Cassie looked around. Proving how mature the nineteen year old was she just smiled. "Sounds great Jack."

Everyone else just nodded; they all knew how much Sarah had meant to Jack, even after the divorce.

000

Diana entered the room, hands tucked firmly in the pockets of her jeans, very Jack O'Neill style.

Said style icon stood up. "Diana, this is my team. You met Dr. Jackson already. " She nodded and Daniel smiled.

"Please, call my Daniel."

"This is T, he's from- well he's not from around here." Teal'c inclined his head as Diana studied his forehead, closely.

"My second in command, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and her daughter Cassandra." Both women smiled while their check tinted pink.

Before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang. Sam jumped up and Diana watched her pad quietly over to the kitchen counter and pulled out the first drawer to the left, _SG1 Team Night Funds_.

She called back to Cassie in the living room. "Cass! How much was it, do you remember?" The young women followed her 'mother' into the kitchen.

"Twenty-four I think, plus five for tip."

Sam nodded and started counting while Cassie walked out to answer the door.

Diana watched with curiosity as they spoke in hushed tones, hugged and began setting up for dinner.

000

"Jeez Carter what's taking so long, are _you_ making the pizza?"

Offering a half smile Sam just went in search of plates and drinks.

Cassie just smirked. "Jack, you really ought to be nicer to Sam. Especially seeing as you-" Jack cut her off with an 'ack!' and a warning finger.

"None of that young lady, thin ice Cassandra darling, very thin ice." Cassie just shrugged but had a very DanielJacksonesque evil grin on her face.

Sam waltzed in with an armful of supplies and smiled at Diana. "I don't know what your preference is Diana but we have pepperoni, cheese, veggie and Hawaiian."

Diana smiled back; watching Sam and the rest of Jack's team she began to think that it might not be so bad. Eventually she took a slice of Hawaiian and a slice of cheese. Jack huffed at her choice but said nothing and took two pepperonis while Sam and Cassie grinned and followed Diana's style.

000

After a long night of conversation and quite a bit of comedy Sam looked down at her watch, it was almost half past twelve. Brushing the bangs out of Cassie's hair she sighed. "I think it's time for bed. I am so beat."

Daniel nodded.

SG1 wished Cassie a good night at her door. Teal'c hugged the young woman wishing her a good night and best of luck when she returned to college the next day. Daniel then promised to make pancakes the next morning.

As Sam moved past Diana's room she saw Jack hug the girl. They we're both crying.

Diana sat on her bed and looked around her old room. It was exactly the same way she had left it all those years ago. Opening her backpack and pulling out a beautiful leather bound journal she sprawled out on her bed.

_November 6_

_Mom's gone. I've spent the past two days crying at Grandma's. I know Jack's going to drag me to the funeral and force me to make peace with the situation but he can't today. _

_I did talk to her, a lot, before Paul came. Not all of it was good but it was a conversation. I still feel her with me and that's how I know it's all going to be ok. _

_Anyway it's seems that Jack's stopped being a hermit, which in and of it's self is disconcerting but his team looks like a little insta-family. _

_I don't think I could have dealt with a girlfriend._

_But his team seems pretty cool and there's a girl who's a couple years older than me. He introduced her as the daughter of the woman on his team. A Lt. Colonel Carter. She seems nice too but it's pretty obvious that she isn't Cassandra's real mother. _

_Anyway, Jack came and saw me before bed. He actually started crying too and I know I'll have to watch out for him. But I think tomorrow's going to be better._

000

And what no one knew was that somewhere in one of the rooms two teams members silently ignited a blaze of unrestrained passion..


	2. Pancakes: November, Saturday

**Chapter 2: Pancakes**

_November, Saturday_

_Week One_

The next morning Sam strolled into the kitchen in a too large Air Force tee shirt and boxers. Daniel was already sitting on a stool sipping his third cup of coffee for the day. Sam smiled and kissed him on the check.

"Hey spacemonkey."

Leaving a hand on his shoulder she reached for the coffee mug he had left out for her and poured the steaming hot liquid into the waiting cup.

Daniel turned into her arm and pushed up his glasses. "Hey." He patted her back gently. "So, ah, what are you thinking?"

Sam looked up surprised. "I don't know. She seems like a very nice girl, kind of quiet but good." She took a sip of her coffee. "Jack used to speak of Sarah sometimes. He always described a very nice, perfect wife, biggest heart, a super-mom really. Like mother like daughter I guess." She took another sip. "He obviously loved her very much. He never said anything about a daughter but" she cleared her throat "it just seems like a very Jack thing to do."

Daniel chuckled and nodded before looking up. "Super mom?" Sam nodded seriously. He shook his head and glanced at his watch. "Where is Jack?"

Sam eyed her coffee and took another sip before answering.

"I heard him leaving early this morning." She didn't take her eyes of her cup it was bright green, kind of chipped.

"I think he went to visit her mother." She spoke haltingly. "General Hammond said they stayed close" she licked her lower lip "even after the divorce."

She rubbed her eyes.

"He went to her wedding last year."

"General Hammond said he always looked after Diana." she blinked at the ceiling.

"He's going to need some time Daniel. From all of us."

He reached across the banquet for her hand.

"And our support." Daniel nodded.

The rough sound of the front door opening broke their moment. Sam whipped her eyes while Daniel looked down to study his own cup. She gave Daniel a half smile before rising to met Jack in the hallway.

Daniel rinsed out his mug and made his way out of the kitchen; back to the guest room he had crashed in last night to don some clothing before the younger members of the household woke up. Plus if Sam was right Jack was going to want a minute anyway.

Daniel shook his head and turned on the hot water.

000

Sam stood leaning on the doorframe waiting for Jack to start sharing, both she and Daniel hand learned over the years that you couldn't push or force his sharing but it was always there. And sure enough he did.

"I never thought she would go like this." Jack took off his jacket and didn't meet her eyes. "It's just too, anticlimactic. We were supposed to grow old together, watch Diana marry and have children, grow even older, wiser and together." He rubbed his hand over his face. "They're going to bury her next to Charlie." He sighed. "God I need a shower." He paused suddenly and looked around semi-wildly. "She isn't up yet is she?" Sam shook her head. "Great." Jack patted Sam's shoulder as he passed her.

Once he left Sam sighed and slouched against the frame, rubbing her barefoot against her calf. She wanted to help him through this but she knew better than to push Jack O'Neill, plus she had more than enough shit of her own to deal with not to mention that he still loved Sarah so much more than she had realized and it was clear that last night was becoming more and more of a huge mistake. Shaking her head Sam moved to shower and redress when Cassie came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, there you are!" Cassie enveloped her in a full-blown hug.

Sam held her out a little. "Sleep alright?" Cassie nodded.

Sam smiled and hugged her again. "Great, I'm going to use your shower. "

"Fine" Cassie mock-huffed. Sam smiled and moved again towards the stairs but last minute grabbed Cassie's sleeve.

"Hey, if she wakes up before Jack or I come back down just be nice, okay?"

Cassie just rolled her eyes. "Aren't I always?" She laughed. "Don't worry, I'll consider it a practice at my bedside manner." She laughed again, making her way into the kitchen where she would start the masterpiece breakfast she, Teal'c, and Daniel would create. Sam smiled and finally started up the stairs down the hallway to the warm pulsing water that was calling her name.

An hour and a half later Sam trotted down the front stairs towards the kitchen truly ready for a great breakfast and whatever the day would bring. Pouring a glass of V8 fruit juice she heard slightly raised voices coming from the parlor. First thinking Daniel and Jack were in a loud debate one room over she suddenly recognized both voices. And they weren't Daniel and Jack. Slowly, unwillingly, Sam began moving in the direction of the front door.

"I don't care, let me in!"

"What don't you get? It's over; you have to leave. Now."

"NO! Cassandra, I'm not leaving until I see her. This entire thing was an accident. Our relationship still has potential, I know it."

Gathering up all her courage Sam entered their sight. Placing a hand on Cassie's shoulder she steered the young woman back towards the dinning room. "Pete. What are you doing here?" Her voice was cool and distant compared to his almost frantic one. She could see Cassie standing in the back corner crossing her arms.

"I need to talk to you. I want to work this out. I love you. I know we will be happy together. I'll even change. I didn't mean those things I said Selmack and the house. I realize that we were just moving a bit fast."

Sam would have pitied him if not for the slightly rushed look in his eye. Sam shook her head sadly, unaware that Daniel now had his arms around Cassie and Jack was leaning against the dinning room doorframe with Diana looking wide-eyed around his shoulder.

"Pete stop. I'm sorry but this is not going to work." Expecting to finally close the front door she jumped when Pete pushed his weight against the door, keeping it open. Sam instinctively took a step back. It seemed that the closing door had snapped him.

"You're sleeping with _him_, I know it!" He took a step closer. "He's poisoning your mind against me, against us! Dammit, come on Sam! I will get you back, no matter what it takes." Sam shivered at the awfulness of this entire situation. Abruptly her three guardians came forward.

"Everything okay Carter?"

Her voiced wavered, as she was still unaware that they had seen the entire thing. "No, no everything's fine. "

Pete perked up at the new voices. He leaned in and whispered. "He's here now." Pushing himself even more in the door he shouted. "O'Neill O'Neill get your fucking ass down here!! Come protect your little.." Pete's face contorted as he tried to think up the dirtiest curse for his ex. A slightly confused and mostly pissed off Jack O'Neill came forwards saving him the need to. Flanked by Daniel and Teal'c they were all obviously sizing the man up.

"Peter." His voice was dangerously low and Diana who knew what this meant inched closer to Cassie. "What can I do for you?" Pete leaned casually against the doorframe grinning as if looking down upon his domain.

"Well I was just discussing the sick fuck affair you're having with Sammie here and wanted your opinion. She seduced you didn't she? Poisoned your mind.. I know she did it to me too. Was she any good though? " He shook his head. "Never did anything for me, really. You didn't forget to pay her right?" Cassie shrieked a little and moved closer to Diana who just gasped.

She took this time to look over the woman who was the object of discussion. Sam was so beautiful and so nice why would anyone want to hurt her?

Sam cringed and shied away from her guys who attempted comforting contact; _this was just great_. Jack's barely contained rage was palpable as he gripped the actual door. He straightened himself up. "Well now, if you're done ranting get the hell off my property and stay the hell away from my second-in-command."

"Oh your second-in-command?"

Jack leaned in. "Yup."

"Wow." Pete sighed in mock surprise, rocking on his heels and crossed his arms.

"I didn't know the Air Force allowed whores to be placed in high level command situations." He had barely finished with a sick grin on his face when he found a fist coming at him. Angled just right Pete found himself on his back on Jack's front stoop.

"Bastard."

Jack grinned smugly while Sam let out a sigh of relief. Out of the corner Teal'c moved gracefully to the door and lifted the Denver man effortlessly, carrying him to his car.

"And if you even think of coming near her again we will file a restraining order against you bastard!" Jack shouted before closing the door behind Teal'c. Sighing he rubbed a hand over his eyes. Daniel took a shaken Sam back into the kitchen while Jack and Teal'c took the girls into the living room.

"What a weekend."


	3. Back to Reality: November, Saturday

**Chapter 3: Back to Reality**

_November, Saturday (Pt. 2)_

_Week One_

Teal'c and Jack took up opposite ends on Jack's fireplace. "Okay. What we are about to discuss is private family stuff. Stuff to be accepted and forgotten about, understood?" From their position on the love seat both Cassie and Diana nodded gravely.

"Okay. That man, Pete Shannon, is crazy. He and Sam dated for a while but it ended poorly." Jack sighed heavily and rubbed her palm over his eyes. When he had first found out what that bastard had been doing, he had never felt rage like that in all his years. Teal'c's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Samantha was abused by Pete Shannon."

Jack gave him a little glare. "When we found out we rallied to show her what was becoming of her and as a result she ended the relationship. We thought that would be the end of it. Obviously sick little pathetic excuse for a man is unable or unwilling to let her go." Teal'c saw the girl's faces try to accept what seemed so unreal. "We wanted him gone for good but she refuses to file for a restraining order. So if either of you girls sees him again let us know okay?"

Cassie nodded. "Is Sam going to be okay?"

"Samantha is not a changed woman and is not to be treated as such; she is still a great warrior and good friend. She has proved that many times over." He underlined the last statement with a hard stare.

Cassie smiled, that was so Teal'c.

Jack looked to Diana 's pale face. "You okay Di?"

Diana swallowed. "Yea. I just.. she's so beautiful and nice, you know?" The other three nodded.

Cassie sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "Yea."

_November, Monday _

_Week Two _

"You have to go."

"Why?!"

"Because, it's a federal law."

"That's such a stupid excuse."

Sam stifled a laugh. Diana was sulking in the back seat of Jack's truck, refusing to exit the vehicle to enter her new school.

"Well, I could walk you in if you would like?"

"Jack, that's not even funny."

"Why?" No answer. Finally after running his hands over the steering wheel several times Jack got out and threw open her door. "You are going to make Sam and me late for picking up Daniel and getting to work." He yanked the young woman out of the car and pushed her up unto the sidewalk. "I'll be back at 14:30 to pick you up." With that he slammed his door shut and put the car into drive.

Diana watched the car drive away before moving her feet. She was smiling.

About half way to Daniel's house Jack looked up. "We should probably talk about this." Sam's head jerked up.

"Um, no sir. We both agreed that it was just on one night thing, we were both mourning and one thing led to another-"

Jack held up his hand to cut her off. "Sam, I meant about Diana."

"Oh." She blushed furiously. "Right. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing yet. It's just as commander of the base I don't really make it home at a godly hour. Well what I mean is. I mean I was wondering" Sam smiled at his _unusual_ lack of eloquence. After a few more minutes of entertaining herself with his stuttering she decided to put him out of his misery.

"I'd be more than willing to help sir and I'm sure Daniel and Teal'c would too so don't worry about it."

Jack sighed, relieved. "Great. Thanks so much."

"No problem sir."

Jack masked his disappointed at her initial reaction and they drove silently to Daniel's house.


	4. Week 6: December, Friday

**Chapter 4: Christmas**

_December, Friday_

_Week 6_

Jack's command meetings had become more regular. They had to; he had a life now. He insisted that they always happen on Friday that way he could kill two birds with one stone. It insured that Diana was taken care of and the Sam and Daniel took the weekend off.

Now on their sixth Friday with one week until Christmas Sam and Daniel were taking Diana and Cassie, who was visiting from Seattle College, out for dinner and some last minute holiday shopping. Daniel had escorted Sam out this time since her car was in the shop. Their first stop had been Sam's house so they could change and pick up Cassie. Now if Diana would just open the door.

Cassie tugged her belt down again as Sam rang the doorbell. It had been almost two months since Cassie had seen the girl who had thrust her way into SG1's life. They all had gone out of their way to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Jack had taken her to Sarah's grave as often as she requested and Sam had offered advice she knew would help. Just as Sam was about to ring yet again the door flew open. Diana Marie Parson (Sarah's maiden name) stood, smiling shyly, ready to go. "Sorry."

Cassie pulled the girl into a hug and Sam smiled. "No worries, Daniel's keeping the car warm."

Diana nodded and closed the door behind her. "So, where're we going tonight?"

As they got into the car Sam smiled. Over the past month she and Daniel had introduced the girl to Colorado Springs. They took her out every Friday night for dinner and on Saturdays they showed her the more interesting sites and social things to do. Strapping in her seatbelt Sam turned her head towards the back seat. "Well, _we_ have to go to the mall for last minute Christmas gifts but the location of dinner is totally up to you."

Diana nodded; watching the landscape fly by she sighed. "Well I have absolutely no idea. Can we go to the mall first?"

Sam looked to Daniel who nodded. "Sure thing Di."

Pulling into the crowed parking lot Daniel expertly swerved into the only spot left. Unclipping his belt he sighed. "Next time we do this Sam lets be sure to bring a zat okay?"

She just laughed.

000

Agreeing on meeting up in an hour and a half for dinner the two adults and two young women had split up. Sam and Daniel tackling the west side and Cassie and Diana the north.

Wandering down the corridors Sam turned to her best friend. "Daniel."

He paused. "Yea?"

She held her breath for a second. She had been dyeing to tell him her secret since she had found out. Finally she had her chance. She chickened out. "What should we get for Diana?" Mad at herself Sam scowled and began moving again.

"Um." Daniel looked his best friend over. That was definitely not what she was going to say. "I was thinking.. I don't know. Jack said he was getting her jewelry and Teal'c found out that she loves sewing so he got her fabric and a machine to make new curtains for her room." They walked in silence, both pondering what to get the young girl who had given new meaning to their lives, but both preoccupied with Sam's unfinished sentence.

Spotting a seating area Daniel directed their path over. "Sam?"

She plopped down looking exhausted. "Yea."

"What were you going to say back there?"

Sam shook her head and studied the hem of her shirt. "If I told you I would and you could get in trouble."

Daniel bent over, taking her hyper hands in his calm ones. "Only if I tell someone else."

Looking up and only seeing concern she nodded. "Okay." Disentangling her hands Sam slowly put her hair behind her ears and sat back. "It started the night that we found out about Sarah, you know the night Diana showed up." He nodded. "Well I had just broken it off with Pete and was feeling really crappy so that combined with Jack finding about Sarah, well we were both blind with self pity and sorrow." Daniel sat back in his chair, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, instinctually feeling where this was leading. "That night we-" she took a deep breath. "Colonel O'Neill and I engaged in-"

Daniel just nodded and tried to compartmentalize the strange feelings of betrayal and jealousy. Attempting put his best friend first.

Sam took another deep breath. "The next morning I instantly regretted it and when he brought it up I told him so, clearly stating that it would never happen again but now something's come up."

"Come up?" Daniel asked incredulously. "Like something happened and now you have to sleep with him again!" Running a hand through his hair Daniel tried to calm down. Finally looking back at Sam he noticed her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I thought you of all people would understand, or at least try. Do you have any idea how bad this is? I slept with my commanding officer, who I don't love and could never have a functional relationship with yet I am going to have his baby!" Her voice had become a harsh, strained whisper.

Taking a minute both members of SG1 looked away from each other and tried to calm down. Finally Daniel pulled Sam into a hug. "I'm sorry. But Sam this will be okay. I promise I will do everything in my power to make this right."

Sam returned the hug with equal force. "Don't tell him Daniel. I meant it. Everything I said I meant. And I just haven't decided what I'm going to do yet." She could feel him nod.


End file.
